


Title of Our *Actual* Sextape

by killerxcanaries



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Anxious Amy Santiago, Charles being Charles, Detective Jake Peralta, Dom Amy Santiago, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Amy Santiago, F/M, Five-Drink Amy Santiago, Fluff and Smut, Four-Drink Amy Santiago, Gina being Gina, Husband Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago Friendship, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, Sergeant Amy Santiago, Sextape, Six-Drink Amy Santiago, Smut, Squad watches Jake & Amy’s Sextape, Sub Jake Peralta, Terry loves his yogurt, Wife Amy Santiago, taking “title of our sextape” to a new level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxcanaries/pseuds/killerxcanaries
Summary: Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago are married now, so why not make Jake’s “title of our sextape” a reality?But what happens when Five-Drink Amy uploads it online, and the squad happens to see it?





	Title of Our *Actual* Sextape

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the quote “title of our sextape”, and my exchange with Jenn (@jennxsantiago) on Twitter, who came up with the idea for the smut part of the prompt: https://twitter.com/jennxsantiago/status/1025464906710179840?s=21
> 
>  
> 
> **If you are not comfortable with reading smut you can read the beginning and skip starting with the part where Amy is leaning against the door, it ends where I put the “~~~” border for the first time

Jake smiled to himself as he took in the image before him. There, lying next to him, was his insanely gorgeous wife. He never would've imagined himself as he was now a few years ago, and he definitely wouldn't have been able to guess that Jake Peralta would've fallen head-over-heels in love with his partner, only to get married to her a few years later. But, Jake couldn't even begin to imagine a life without Amy Santiago by his side in a non-relationship way now, and he was glad he wouldn't have to.

He sat up and brushed some of the hair out of Amy's face gently, to which Amy smiled softly in her sleep. Jake leaned over and pressed a kiss to Amy's forehead before slowly getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen. He began to make food for himself and Amy, smiling to himself the entire time (he actually had a wife, who would've believed it?)

After finishing the meal, Jake set it out onto two plates on the counter for when Amy had gotten up. He went into the next room and sat down to watch some television quietly while he waited, smiling a little to himself at how domestic he was being now that he was married. 

Jake was about to get up off of the couch a little while later when he heard a door open, turning his head. His eyes grew wide with shock- there, leaning seductively against the door frame, was his wife. She was dressed in one of Jake's button down shirts- the top button unbuttoned- and white knee high socks, a smirk plastered on her face and her hair messy from sleep.

"I made us breakfast," Jake said slowly, trying not to pay attention to how much Amy's current outfit and state was turning him on.

"The food can wait," Amy purred.

"Wow this is really hot, I think I'm gonna die," Jake whispered out with a smile.

"Wow this is really hot, I think I'm gonna die, title of our actual sex tape," Amy said, smirking.

"No," Jake said, both shocked and intrigued, to which Amy nodded.

Jake stood up from the couch and walked towards his wife, capturing her lips with a breathtaking kiss and pressing his hand to the small of her back. Jake sighed into the kiss, causing Amy to smile as they made out. 

"Hey, are we really going to do this?," Jake asked, raising an eyebrow- Amy would've been the first to say that recording a sex tape would've been extremely risky, and he was very shocked to see that the shorter brunette was encouraging this.

"We're married now, babe, what a better time to record a tape than the first time as a married couple?," Amy said with a smile, to which Jake smiled back. 

He gently pushed her into their bedroom, guiding his hands slowly up and down her sides. Amy reached out to unbutton the flannel that Jake was wearing, going agonizing slow. 

After pulling off Jake's shirt she ran her fingers down Jake's chest, digging her nails into him slightly, making it very hard for Jake to hold back his moan. 

"Lay down on the bed," Amy said in a low, gravely voice that could've made Jake come right then and there, but he obliged, sitting back on the bed.

Amy leaned over and reached into the bottom draw of the dresser, the bottom of Amy's shirt riding up slightly, and causing Jake's mouth to water with need.

"Ames, please," Jake whispered out.

Amy stood back up, belt in her hand as she walked back over to their bed. "Hands up," she whispered with a smirk, tying Jake's wrists to the headboard. 

Amy got up onto the bed, straddling Jake's stomach. She slowly unbuttoned the second button of the shirt, exposing the very top of her chest. 

"Amy," Jake practically whined with need. His length was straining against his pants so much that it hurt. 

"Shh," she purred leaning her body down flat against his. 

She nipped at his neck twice before beginning to suck at his pulse point, causing Jake to moan. Amy smiled as she bit softly on Jake's earlobe, licking from his ear down to his Adam's apple. 

She began to slowly rotate her hips down on his stomach, each time touching the tip of his pelvic bone but not going far enough down to give the friction he needed.

Jake could feel the liquid that was pooling on his stomach, a low growl forming in his throat at how much he wanted her juices to leak onto his lips and not his stomach. 

Amy leaned down a little, giving Jake a visual of the black lace of the bra she was wearing- it was tight, and was bolstering her cleavage. 

She ran her tongue from Jake's neck down to his chest, nipping slightly as she went. 

Amy shifted down Jake's body a little bit as she licked further down his stomach, resting on the top of his length. 

Jake bucked his hips up into her, desperate for friction. Amy sat up, her legs on either side of Jake's, pressing her hands firmly on Jake's hips.

"No moving. If you move at all, I won't let you come at the end," Amy said with a smirk, to which Jake let out a strangled cry. 

"But Amy," Jake cried out, holding out Amy's name, to which she just shook her head. 

"No moving."

Amy being this emboldened and demanding was turning Jake on even more, his cock straining even tighter against his pants. 

Amy shifted her body, this time sitting directly on his cock. She smirked as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, taking it off to reveal a matching lace bra and underwear.

"Oh my god," Jake whispered.

Amy smiled innocently as she began to slowly rock her body back and forth, causing Jake to moan- how the hell was he expected to not move at all while she was doing this to him?!

Amy halted in her ministrations before full on grinding down onto him, making Jake cry out in pleasure. He tried not to squirm underneath her but it was becomming extremely hard, not unlike how he was at that time.

"Amy," Jake cried out, curling his hands into fists and he pulled against the belt. 

"No moving, remember babe?," Amy said in a sultry voice.

Jake felt a few drops of precum leak out of himself, moaning at the feeling. He needed release and he needed it quickly, because damn was his wife doing things to him.

Amy reached behind her, unbuttoning her bra and letting it fall next to them, Jake's eyes going wide at how hard Amy's nipples had gotten. 

She ground down on him a few times, her chest slowly bobbing up and down, which only seemed to add to Jake's need.

Amy slowly ran a hand down her body, resting it at the bottom of her stomach right above her underwear line. She pressed a hand down on the bed next to Jake, putting her other hand flat over her underwear before cupping herself. 

Amy slowly began to rub at herself, shutting her eyes in pleasure. She moaned at the feeling, to which Jake moaned as well, wishing that was his hand right then.

She began to slowly grind her body down onto her hand, rubbing at her enlarged clit. Each time Amy pressed her body down, her hand pressed into Jake's erection, causing him to moan. 

"Amy, you look so fucking hot right now," Jake growled, to which Amy opened her eyes and smirked a little bit.

"Can you please let me move now, babe? Can you just untie my hands at least? I want to touch you."

"Not yet," Amy whispered as she began to rub herself harder, causing Jake to cry out at the amount of pressure that she was putting on him. 

Amy began to ride her hand, faster, using the hand that was on the bed to cup her left breast and squeeze it gently.

Jake whined out with need at how hot Amy masturbating on top of him was. Her hand sped up, each time pressing harder and harder into herself to build more pressure. 

Amy's body jerked twice, and she pinched desperately at her nipple a few times. She cried out with pleasure as she came, a wave of liquid leaking out through her underwear and onto Jake's pants, soaking him. 

She slowly twirled at her nipple and rubbed herself as she began to come down from her high, her chest rising and falling with each breath she was taking.

"Amy, please let me do something," Jake whined, his legs practically shaking at how badly he needed to move. 

Amy slowly opened her eyes, breathing out with a small smile as she finally came down. 

"You were so good, Jake, not moving like I told you to. Your hands will stay tied, but I'll let you move now."

Amy slowly moved off of Jake, causing him to whine with want. She wrapped two fingers into the loops of Jake's jeans, pulling them down his legs at an agonizingly slow pace. 

She straddled Jake's legs right above his knees, running a hand down his chest and resting right above his pelvic bone.

Amy ran her hand back and forth a few times right above there before stopping, lifting up her hand. She pressed her hand flat on his length, beginning to slowly palm him through his boxers.

"Ames," Jake panted out, gently thrusting his hips up to meet her hand.

"You can't come until I say you can, alright?," Amy whispered out, to which Jake moaned a little before nodding.

"Good boy."

Amy pulled off Jake's boxers before beginning to palm him again, Jake moaning at how good it felt but still needing more.

"Amy, please." 

"What, Jake? What do you need?"

"I need- God, Amy, I need you to fuck me already."

"Gladly," Amy said.

She sat up off of his legs and positioned herself over Jake, lining his length up with her entrance. Amy slowly sank down on Jake's cock, causing him to release a long moan at the feeling of her tight walls around him. 

After a minute of getting used to the feeling, Amy slowly removed Jake's length almost completely before sinking back down onto him again, slowly riding him. Her juices from before, as well as a few new short streaks, ran down Jake's length and onto his pelvic bone, making Jake's mouth water. 

Amy gradually began to move faster, moving a hand down to rub at her clit to create more friction.   
She moaned out a few times, increasing the speed of her thrusts.

"Amy," Jake choked out, bringing his hips up to thrust into her harder. 

Amy's body began to slowly shake, and Jake could feel her getting closer to her release.

Jake thrust up harder into Amy, crying out in pleasure.

"Amy, can I come yet?"

"Not yet, babe," Amy said, biting her lip hard as she moved the hand that was rubbing her clit to plunge a digit inside of herself, moaning out in pleasure as she began riding her finger and his cock. She used her thumb to rub against her clit, getting closer and closer to her release.

"Amy, please," Jake begged, eyes shutting in both pleasure and pain.

"Open your eyes," Amy ordered, Jake immediately opening his eyes despite the pain. He clenched his fists even tighter, stilling his hips as much as he could as he tried to hold on. 

A few drops of precum leaked out of Jake and into Amy, and he pressed his teeth and lips tightly together, clenching his toes. 

Amy used her other hand to rub at her breast, causing a hot streak of precum to shoot out of Jake, and he tensed his body to try to hold off on his release. 

Amy sank down hard on Jake's cock as she curved her back towards him, coming the hardest she ever had before around his length. 

"Ames, I need to cum," Jake pleaded, to which Amy somehow managed to shake her head a little as she rode out her high.

"Babe, please," Jake cried through gritted teeth, a few more drops leaking out of himself as Jake felt himself slowly losing his ability to hold off. 

Amy could feel Jake's control slipping, and she began to ride Jake's cock, causing another hot streak of precum to shoot out of him.

"Amy, I can't hold it any longer," Jake cried, pressing his legs harder together to try to still himself even more until Amy would allow him to let go.

Amy leaned her body over Jake's, changing the positing in which Jake was going into her, causing both of them to moan at the new angle. Jake's cock managed to delve deeper into Amy, causing him to whine a little at the newfound pressure. 

"Come for me," Amy whispered into Jake's ear after biting down hard on Jake's pulse point. Jake relaxed his body and thrust up hard into Amy, streaks of cum shooting into her as Jake rode out his high. 

After a few minutes Amy leaned up and untied Jake's hands. She laid down next to Jake, and he wrapped an arm around her stomach. 

"Ames, I love you," Jake said, breathing heavily. 

"I love you too, Jake," Amy breathed out, smile coming onto her face. 

She slowly got up from out of Jake's grasp and walked across the room, causing Jake to whine softly, wanting his wife back in his arms again. She grabbed her phone from the dresser and pressed the button to stop the recording, smiling.

"What are we going to do with that?," Jake asked with a laugh, to which Amy just shrugged. 

"I don't really know, but it was kind of fun, wasn't it?"

Jake nodded, laughing. "To be honest, I completely forgot that it was still recording, I was way too focused on you."

Amy smiled, looking at her husband. She never would've pictured herself getting married to the nerdy detective Jake Peralta when they had first met, but she was glad that she did, because her life would've never been the same without him.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks have gone by since Jake and Amy had eloped, and they were as happy as ever. 

Jake and Amy were sitting on the couch, Jake's arm wrapped around Amy as she laid against him. While flipping through the television channels they heard a knock at the door, looking at each other with confused looks. 

"Ames, were you expecting someone?," Jake asked, to which she shook her head no. They both got up, going over to the door. Amy opened it up slowly, shocked looks arriving on both of their faces as they found both of their parents standing there.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Santiago! Mom, Dad. What are you all doing here? Come in, come in!"

Jake and Amy stepped aside to let their parents enter the house, smiling.

"Nice to see you all," Amy said as they all hugged each other.

"Congratulations on the wedding," Karen said with a smile.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time, looking at each other and smiling before turning back to their parents.

"We all know that you already got married and we are sorry that we weren't able to make it, so we wanted to throw a congratulations party for the newlyweds instead." 

"Aw, you guys didn't have to do this," Amy says with a smile, hugging her parents while Jake hugged his. 

"It was the least we could do for you two," Roger Peralta says. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The party was pretty darn amazing, to say the least. 

The entire precinct had shown up with their families, along with Jake and Amy's parents, and some other friends of theirs. 

Everyone was talking, and laughing, and some were even dancing to the music as they drank. 

Which was eventually going to be a big problem, because Amy Santiago did not hold her liquor as well as most people did. 

Amy had drank a lot more than she probably should've, but it was a party, right? And parties were meant to have fun at. 

While four-drink Amy was still at large, the effects of the fifth drink still not washing over her body yet, Amy recalled the sextape she and Jake had created a few weeks ago, a smirk appearing on her face.

She grabbed her phone and walked off to the bathroom, shutting one of the stall doors behind her. Turning her volume all the way off, four-drink Amy watched as she and Jake had sex in the video. 

She felt the effects of the fifth drink coursing through her blood, a boldness rushing over her.

Why should Amy and Jake be the only ones with the opportunity to watch this when the entire world could? They were hot, their sex was hot, and a ton of people would enjoy watching the two of them.

Amy smiled innocently as she opened up her web browser and typed in the link of a porn website she had watched a video on once, logging into her account. She clicked on the "upload" button, selecting their video. 

Amy named the video "Title of Our Sextape" with the winking-eye emoji next to it, uploading it to the website. She smirked as she walked out of the bathroom, waiting to see just how popular their video would be in the next few days. Amy sat down at the bar, ordering yet another drink.

Rosa wandered through the crowd, trying to find a less-noisy space to sit instead of in the overcrowded parts of the room, ending up near a back door. Rosa turned and her face dropped upon seeing Amy sitting down the hall on the stairs, head in her hands. 

By the way her shoulders were shaking slightly Rosa could tell she was crying, and as much as she hated emotions she had to be there for Amy.

Rosa made her way slowly down the hallway, sitting down on the step next to Amy. 

"Hey, Santiago, what's wrong?"

Amy looked up at Rosa with tears still streaming down her face, and Rosa's heart broke a little at the sight. 

"J-Jake...h-he doesn't deserve me. H-he deserves so much better than me, Rosa. I-I'm...I-I'm not g-good enough to be his wife, he's an amazing h-husband and deserves to have a wife that's b-better than I am."

"Come here," Rosa said softly, wrapping her arms around the other Latina as she sobbed into Rosa's chest. This was six-drink Amy talking, and Rosa hated seeing her friend like this.

Rosa slowly slipped her phone out of her pocket, pulling her messages with Jake up. "Six Drink Amy's pretty upset, meet us by the back entrance down the hallway", Rosa typed before putting her phone down next to her.

"Amy, Jake loves you with everything inside him. When someone mentions your name now his eyes light up and a smile graces his face. Back when you were still partners, the way that Jake would look at you when you weren't looking? He was completely in love with you before you two even started dating. You two are amazing, and you both deserve each other. And hell, Amy? You're an incredible wife, anybody would be lucky to have you as theirs."

"Th-thanks, Rosa," Amy cried softly, wrapping her arms tighter around Rosa's waist as she cried.

Rosa looks up as she sees Jake standing at the end of the hallway, a frown on his face. He walks down the hallway and sits down next to Amy, placing a delicate hand on her knee. 

Amy turns slowly to look at Jake, her head resting on Rosa's shoulder as tears continue to fall. 

"Ames, babe, what's wrong?," Jake asked slowly, gently rubbing his hand up and down her back in small circles.

"You're an amazing husband, Jake. A-and you deserve a wife that's better than I am."

Jake almost starts crying at her words. 

"Amy, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. You're incredible, and it amazes me each and every day that you, the incredibly intelligent Sergeant of the 99th Precinct, decided to marry me, Jake Peralta, the not-so-intelligent detective. You're amazing babe, and you make me a  better person each and every day that you're by my side."

Rosa let a small smile crack on her face as she watched the two. 

Amy sat up and hugged Jake, and Rosa grabbed her phone. She sent a nod to Jake, to which he smiled and mouthed a "thank you" before Rosa left the two alone together. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Hitchcock was relaxing at his desk as he put a handful of cashews into his mouth. He typed in the link of his favorite porn site to pass the time while waiting for something interesting to happen at the precinct.

Michael clicked on the list of New Uploads, scrolling through them. One was posted two nights ago, the night of Jake and Amy's party, entitled "Title of Our Sextape". Intrigued, he clicked onto it.

Talking could be heard in another room for about a minute of it, before the door to the bedroom slowly opened. A female brunette wearing a long button-down shirt and knee-high socks came walking in backwards, a male brunette following behind her. Their voices seemed familiar, but Hitchcock just couldn't put a finger on them- maybe they were just the same people from another video he'd seen before. 

He couldn't figure out who they were until the female brunette turned around and her face became clear as day- a Sergeant Amy Santiago. And there, lying out on the bed, was a Detective Jake Peralta.

Hitchcock chuckled to himself- he figured the two lovebirds would made a sextape at some point while they were together, but he'd never imagined that they'd post it on a porn website, not that he was complaining. 

"Hey, Scully, check this out," Hitchcock said, turning his paused computer screen around so his partner could see it.

Norman's eyes went wide with shock.

"Is that them?," he asked, to which Hitchcock nodded.

"Hey boys, what's going on over here," Charles asked, turning around in his desk chair to face the two.

A smirk graced along Norman's face.

"Your pal Jake is not as secretive as he makes it seem like he is," Michael replied with a smirk of his own.

"Who, Nikolaj? Because I'll have you both know that he-"

"No, not Nikolaj-"

"Nikolaj."

"Yeah, whatever. No, we were talking about Jake," Scully said.

"Jake? What does he have to do with anything?," Charles asked, confusion on his face.

"Well, I was...uh...looking on a website as research for a case we were working on, and I came across a video of Jake and Amy."

"There are no open cases right now...," Charles said, still confused.

"We're helping out with one. Apparently someone from the night-shift couldn't solve theirs so we were helping them out a bit during the day," Hitchcock said with a smile. 

"Ah, okay."

"Yeah. B-but anyway, Hitchcock found a video of Jake and Amy while we were doing research."

"What was it about? Ooh, was it of their vows? Or of the day they first met? Or-"

Hitchcock turned his computer around, and all Charles had to do was read the title of the video before his mouth dropped wide open and his eyes went wide with shock.

"That isn't-"

"That is."

"B-but Amy's not the type of person that would let Jake film one without her knowing and then post it online."

"Actually...," Scully began, "Amy was the one in control. And it seems like she was the one to post it as well."

Charles took a few steps backward before plopping down at his desk chair, too shocked to do anything more than an occasional blink, and even then did he not blink as often as he usually did. 

His best friend's wife allowed his best friend to record a sex tape of them, and then posted it as well? 

Jake must've really changed Amy since they've been married. 

~~~~~~~~~~

About half an hour had passed since Charles had learned of the news, and his emotions were all over the place.

First, he was happy for his best friend, and he was happy that he was happy.

Next, he was confused. Confused as to why Amy allowed it, why Amy recorded it herself, why Amy posted it on a pornography website. Pretty much everything regarding Amy.

Oh, and why Scully and Hitchcock had been watching their co-workers' sex tape. Because that definitely wasn't a normal thing to do, although it was Scully and Hitchcock he was talking about...

Charles walked over and stood next to Gina's desk, a distraught look on his face.

"What do you want, Charles?"

"I have a question for you."

Gina, never looking up from her phone, gestured for Charles to sit down at the chair next to her desk, and Charles slowly sank down on it. 

Unsure of how to word it, Charles began slowly.

"So Gina...what would you do if...i-if you knew about something...but like, something you probably shouldn't? But like, if it's not hidden, so technically anyone could see it so it's not just you, but it's also something you...shouldn't see?"

Gina set her phone down and raised an eyebrow at Charles. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...," Charles looked down, "I know something exists that is private. B-But it isn't private anymore since everyone can see it, but it's still private, so I probably shouldn't know about it. B-But I do, so do I tell the person I know? O-Or do I not, because it's private and I shouldn't know about it?"

"Charles. I can see that you know something, just spill it already."

"Jake and Amy made a...a sextape," Charles said, lowering his voice at the end.

"Nice, get it Santiago," Gina said with a smirk.

"Gina, I shouldn't know about it, and neither should you."

"Did you see it though? If you didn't see it then it's fine."

"W-Well...I didn't see the entire video, but I saw the screen of them in their room?"

"Dang Charles! You said it's online?"

"Y-Yeah...why?"

"Where?"

Charles told Gina the website after a minute, and her eyes went wide all of a sudden.

"Wait, are you watching it?!," Charles asked, standing up with wide eyes.

"Maybe."

"Gina! Jake's your friend, you shouldn't be watching that!"

"Girl, calm down. It's public, it's not like we broke into their house and watched it happen."

"Ew."

"Whatever."

Charles got up and walked away, going to sit back at his desk.

Hitchcock and Scully were watching their sextape.

Gina, his own sister, was watching their friend's sextape. 

The only people that weren't watching it were him, Terry, Holt, and Rosa.

Thank God.

Or not...

Charles' eyes went wide as he saw the text from the Precinct's groupchat come through:

"Jake and Amy made a sextape, it's uploaded online"

Underneath was a link to the video, and Charles put down his phone before burying his head in his hands.

Of course, leave it to Gina to spread the word to everyone in the world. Charles seriously wouldn't be surprised if she had tweeted it to all of her followers on Twitter by now. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A little over an hour had passed before Jake and Amy walked back into the precinct, both of them laughing. They had been out catching a perp, and by the fact that Amy was holding a man's hands that were handcuffed, it was pretty much definite that they had managed to catch the guy.

After putting him in the holding cell Jake made his way over to his desk, Amy following behind as they talked. 

"Yo Santiago, Peralta."

Amy and Jake turned to face Rosa's desk, each of them raising an eyebrow at Rosa's smirk.

"Nice," she replied, to which Amy's face displayed her utter confusion at this point.

"What do you mean?"

"The video, nice job."

Rosa got up and grabbed her jacket and headed towards the back, leaving the couple still confused.

"Ames, do you know what she was talking about?"

Amy just shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

Amy went downstairs to her desk and Jake was sitting at his wondering what Rosa had meant by "the video". What video pertained to both of them?

Terry looked up and saw Jake just sitting there.

"You know, Jake, I wasn't aware that you were into things like that."

Jake turned around to ask Terry what he meant, but he was gone. Probably off to get some more yogurt. 

Was every single person in this precinct in on some silly little joke that Jake and Amy weren't aware of?

After wondering what the precinct was talking about in between working a case, Jake got up to go to the bathroom as Amy walked back into the bullpen in search of Rosa.

"Gina, where's Rosa?"

Gina looked up at Amy while raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Uh...because you seem to know everything? And you usually know where everyone is in this place."

Gina shrugged.

"You've got that right- I do know everything- but I don't know where Rosa went, sorry."

Gina folded her arms in front of her and leaned forward towards Amy, a smirk on her face.

"So...do you have any others lying around?" 

"What are you talking about? Is this what Rosa was talking about as well?"

Gina just smiled.

"The tape you uploaded, silly. I get that you, being the noble person that you think you are, would pretend to forget about it, but we all saw it." 

Amy raised an eyebrow, confused. 

"What tape?" 

Gina picks up her phone and seems to click on something, then hands her phone to Amy.

Amy's eyes go wide with horror as she reads the title-

"Title of Our Sextape"

That's not...no, it can't be. Because Amy Santiago didn't post it, and neither did Jake Peralta.

Amy turned down the phone's volume and pressed play on the video.

It started off with just a bed shown in the picture, a bed that looked very similar to their own, but it wasn't their video.

Then, a brunette woman and a brunette man walked into the room, in clothes that looked very similar to the clothes they had been wearing when they filmed it, but it wasn't their video.

The woman seems to talk to the  man before turning around.

Amy's face immediately pales. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." 

It was their video.

And she had posted it.

Amy had posted their sextape on a porn website the night of their party, when five-drink Amy got way too daring.

She clicks out of the page just as Jake walks back into the bullpen, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what could possibly be done to reverse what she did. 

Amy is still in complete shock and is freaking out by the time Jake sees her, and he becomes worried.

"Ames, babe, what's wrong?"

Jake watched as the color drained completely from her face, and Amy looked like she was about to pass out any minute from the hyperventilating. 

"I-I have to go," she muttered as she handed the phone back to Gina and went out quickly to the balcony.

Jake's eyes become wider with worry. 

"Gina, what just happened?"

Gina smiled, crossing her arms while shaking her head slightly. 

"You know, if someone would've told me that the weirdo Jake Peralta that I went to school with would've scored someone like Amy Santiago and then did her that good, I would've laughed hysterically at them," she says with a laugh.

Jake just shakes his head- more of the non-communication with whatever stupid game the precinct was playing on them- and goes outside to see what happened with Amy.

He finds his wife frantically typing away on her phone, her breathing rapid. She was freaked out, and didn't even have a cigarette in her hand, which meant that whatever happened was really bad. 

Jake cautiously walks over to stand in front of his pacing wife, grabbing her hands slowly.

"Babe, look at me, okay? Please calm down," Jake said slowly in a calm, delicate voice. He loved Amy with all of his heart, and seeing her like this made Jake wish that he could fix every single thing that was wrong in the world, just to see her smile. 

Amy shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head, stepping away from Jake. She goes back to her phone, trying to get to the website to delete the video. She almost cries out in anger at the fact that she can't even sign in to her account due to her hands shaking so much. 

Amy looks like she's about to cry, and it breaks Jake's heart that he can't fix whatever is wrong. He steps closer and is about to give her a hug before Amy tenses.

"No! Please just leave me alone for a minute, okay?!," she shouts, a layer of unshed tears glimmering in her eyes. 

"What's wrong, Ames?," Jake slowly asks, confused. 

Amy tries to take a deep breath but she is breathing too heavily to, her heartbeat still racing with anxiety. 

"I made a really, really big mistake and you're definitely going to kill me for it, and we could both lose our jobs if I don't delete this right now, so please just leave me alone," Amy says, all in one breath. 

Jake's worry starts to increase , trying not to let it show for fear that it could freak Amy out even more. 

"Amy, what did you do?"

Amy doesn't answer, still trying to log in. Her hands are still shaking, and Amy's frustration just builds with the increasing minutes that go by where anyone in the world could be watching them. 

She finally signs in but drops her phone from the shaking, and is about to bend down and pick it up before Jake does. He sees the screen as he goes to place it down on the table, eyes going wide.

"Wow babe, I didn't know you were watching porn," Jake says with a short laugh.

"I wasn't watching it, okay?! I was trying to delete it!," Amy shouted.

Jake stops, becomming confused.

"What do you mean?"

A few tears stream down Amy's face, not willing to see the version of Jake Peralta that is ashamed of her. 

"It was at the party that our parents threw us, alright? I had a few drinks, and four-drink, perverted-and-horny Amy watched our sextape. Then, five-drink Amy thought, 'why not post it for other people to see?'. So I posted it, but I was drunk and definitely wouldn't have done that if I was sober. I didn't remember that I had done it because I had woken up hungover and forgot a lot about that night. But somehow everyone at the precinct saw it, and that's what they've all been talking about."

Amy looked down, not wanting to see the disappointed look on Jake's face as he looked at her.

"Oh my god, babe, you posted our sextape online?," Jake asked, laughing. 

Amy began crying, realizing that apparently disappointed-Jake found her mistakes funny. 

"Jake, I'm so sorry I did that, I seriously can't believe I did and I'm so sorry if you lose your job because of me," she cries, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Jake presses a gentle kiss to Amy's lips, then wipes away some of her tears with a smile on his face. 

"Babe, don't worry about it. We're not going to lose our jobs, alright? It was an honest mistake and we can just delete it, okay?"

Amy nods, still crying softly. Jake wraps an arm around her shoulder while he picks up her phone, showing her the screen while he deletes the video.

He presses a soft kiss to Amy's forehead, wiping away her tears once more. 

"I'm not mad at you Ames, alright? I could never be mad at you, you're incredible."

Amy smiled, nodding softly.

"I love you," she said, wiping away a tear.

"I love you too, always. But next time we make one of these, we're saving it to my phone," Jake says with a smile, to which Amy laughs softly. 

"Though I do love the fact that you named it ‘Title of Our Sextape’."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this prompt (although I don’t really know what the smut part is), let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, if Raymond Holt had seen their video what do you think he would’ve said/done? Let me know your opinion!


End file.
